in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Slave Stupidity
When Galaximus catches Jenny and her friends as they are playing outside of her lair, the Inkling goddess forces them to redecorate and renovate her liar. She is using this as an opportunity to distract them and defeat them! Will it work out, or will Jenny and friends outsmart her? Cast *Jenny *Galaximus *Nebula *Patrick *Karen *Mr. Red Agent Red Story Mr. Red is seen resting his head on the huge keyboard of the supercomputer with 5 empty wine bottles next to him; apparently he had drinken until he passed out Mr. Red: '''ZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzzz.... ''Galaximus walks in, banging a pair of cymbals" '' '''Galaximus: WAKE UP, RED! Mr. Red: ''' *startled* SWEET J*SUS! Ever heard of SHAKING someone up!?!? '''Galaximus: Well, don't just sit here and do sweet nothing! Polish the walls! Sweep the floors! Make this place look great! Mr. Red: ''' DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ALL OF THAT UNDER A '''DAY!? Galaximus gave Mr. Red the death stare Mr. Red: ' ... *sigh* Let me get my RED soldiers... ''Meanwhile, outside the castle... '''Patrick: Here we are! Ready for fun? Jenny: But Patrick.... this is my sister's lair! If she catches us, we are so dead!!! Patrick: You worry too much. As long as we stay quiet, she will never notice! Unbeknownst to them, they are being spied by Agent Red Agent Red: '''Hmmm... Gotta report this to Lord Galaximus... *walks away* '''Patrick: Lets run around here and just free our minds.... Jenny: Yeah. They won't see us. Meanwhile, in Galaximus' throne room Agent Red: '''Galaximus, SIR- I-I mean MA'AM! '''Galaximus: What the squid do you want?!?! Agent Red: '''I'm here to report two trespassers in the area preparing to what seems to be destruction. I have not identified the pink starfish yet, but I've quickly identified the cyan inkling as your nemesis, Jenny. '''Galaximus: Those morons! I'll handle them! Mr. Red: '''SIR YES SIR! *steps aside* After you. '''Galaximus: Call me "mam". Dark Jaiden: 'Hello, Lady Galaximus, master of everything! I cooked you breakfast. '''Agent Red: '*pushes the breakfast aside* One word: INTRUDERS! We gotta stop them! 'Galaximus": Thank you, dear Jaiden. Lets get those fools! Meanwhile.... '''Jenny: They are coming.... I hear them! Patrick: Oh, quit you whining! *walks into Galaximus's huge foot* Oh... Galaximus: WHAT ARE YOU BUBS DOING?!?? Mr. Red: '''*with Agent Red, who has them at gun point* EXPLAIN YOURSELVES! '''Nebula: Me, Jenny, and Patrick were just playing here. Patrick is breaking on of the statues of Galaximus Galaximus: AUUUUUGH! You oversized pink wad of bubblegum! Patrick: Oops. I thought it was concrete. Galaximus: Grrrr.... what should I do with these intruders? Mr. Red: 'Hmmmm... *ding* How about you have them assist me to cleaning the fortress? '''Mr. P: '''Now what brings me here? (L-bot Guards appear behind him, and they do their salute.) '''L-bot Guards: '(They cross their arms forming a P.) Salve P! '''Galaximus: Yes.... that sounds great! Besides, I just ate. Jenny: Well, it was nice here, but we must be going! But Galaximus grabs Jenny, Patrick, and Nebula before they can escape. Galaximus: You three are going to help Mr. Red clean and decorate my castle. And if you do not, you will be flat as a pancake, is that clear? Jenny: This... this is cruel! Galaximus: Life is cruel. Get used to it! As Galaximus put them down, Mr. Red had an evil grin and started chuckling '' '''Jenny': What are you laughing about, punk? Mr. Red: 'Hehehehe... I'm gonna have sssoooooo much fun with you being my slave. *manically laughs until he coughed* ''Mr. P orders the guards to guard the front door. '''Mr. P: '''Now, First order? '''Jenny: Oh brother... Galaximus: Well, Mr. P, you could order your minions to keep an eye on our new slaves. As for you, P man, you can come with me. I've got plans I would like to share with you. Mr. P orders his guards to guard the front gate and calls for more guards. Mr. P: 'Sure. ''Mr. P heads with Galaximus. 'Mr. Red: '''Alright, Jenny, Nebula and whoever the hell you are, follow me! *walks to the dining area, which is pretty messy* '''Dark Jaiden: '''Okay, here's your first tasks, dorks. Clean everything! I repeat, everything. ''Meanwhile, Doopie and Star are spying on a bush 'Star: '''Uh-oh. Looks like our teammates are in big trouble. '''Doopie: '''We have to stay sneaky, otherwise we'd suffer the same fate as them. ''Doopie and Star go hiding in the bush. Thankfully, it looks like they're nowhere to be seen. '''Jenny: Fine, Dark Jaiden! We can do you silly tasks! Meanwhile... Galaximus: You see, Mr. P, I have created a super weapon, that, in one shot, can obliterate those fools! Karen, how close is it yo full power? Karen: About 90%. Should be charged very soon. Galaximus: Yes. That is why I want your minions to make sure our new slaves do not escape. So I may destroy them! MWUHAHAHA! Dr. Zomboss: '''*walks by* Gee, that sounds like an totally original plan! '''Karen: I tried to tell her that! Galaximus: SILENCE! Both of you! Meanwhile Jenny: Lets get started, then. *Starts to clean the room* Mr. Red: '''Hey, Nebula, got a moment? I want to study something that belongs to you. '''Nebula: What is it you could possibly want? Mr. Red: '''Your battle armor. I, oh so, want to study how technologically advanced your race is! '''Mr. P: '''One shot? Why- Oh yeah.. I know why, because they restrict us to be OP. Well, I guess I can work here for further plan for Operation GUNSHIP OMEGA '''Galaximus: Hmmm.... what's that like? Karen: Sounds generic. Meanwhile.... Nebula: Alright, Red. Here. Mr. Red: '''Thanks! WOO-HOO!!! *runs off* '''Agent Red: '''Hey, boss! What about the... work? *sees Patrick* Hey! What are you doing? '''Patrick: Oh. Just fixing this table. *breaks it in two*. Oops. Agent Red: '''How in the fu- '''RED Soldier: '''Agent Red! Need some help here! '''Agent Red: '''Jenny! Go help with that RED soldier's favor! '''Jenny: Fine. Patrick: At least the rest of the room is clean. RED Agent: '''I need some help straightening this portrait of Galaximus! Can ya help me out? '''Jenny: I'll help alright... *covers it in ink*. I defy Galaximus! Agent Red: '''That can be easily solved. *makes a really loud whistle, which caught Galaximus' attention* '''Galaximus: Who dares to disturb me?! Agent Red: '''*points at Jenny before pointing at the now ruined portrait* '''Galaximus: You.... moron! *grabs Jenny* Listen, so-called, sister! I'm not doing this so you can mess in my possessions! I'm doing it so you can be my little slave! If this continues, you will be on the menu tonight, is that clear?! Jenny: Yes.... your majesty *snarls* Agent Red: '''Sorry about your portrait, your majesty. I've heard that Mr. Red is a very talented artist. Perhaps he can make a replacement portrait? '''Galaximus: Yes. I suppose so. Tell him to start it right away! Agent Red: '''Can't, really. I don't know where he went. '''Galaximus: *growls* Likely slacking off, as usual. Jenny: Fine minions you got... Then glass was heard being shattered RED Soldier: '''AW CRAP I SCREWED UP THIS TIME!! '''Agent Red: '''I'll be right back. *walks off* '''Galaximus: Alright Jenny. BACK TO WORK! Jenny: This is demeaning. *starts to sweep all the dust in the room up* RED Soldier: 'Umm? Lord Galaximus? You might want to take a look at this... ''As they walked to the dining area, they saw it completely covered in soap and bubbles '''Galaximus: *gasps* WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!?! Dark Jaiden: '''I told them to clean...and this happened. '''Galaximus: I bet I know who did this... PATRICK!!! Patrick: I wanted to have a bath! Agent Red: '''*sigh* Perhaps we should assign him to a simpler task. Any suggestions? '''Galaximus: Alright Patrick. I want yo to go around my castle and pick up litter. If you screw THIS up, there will be consequences! Mr. P: 'No, I got a more terrible Idea! ''Mr. P orders the protagonists to work in an assembly line. 'Mr. P: '''This is my favorite game, I call it.. Screw up, then your Screwed Up. Alright the rules are simple, The person next to you has to assemble the parts, and then the next person has to tighten the bolts. It will go to the scanner to check if they are all correct, If correct your fine. If your wrong! Ha ha ha! You get the most painful shock ever. Enjoy! ''Mr. P calls a f*ckton of Guards to guard the room, and more guards everywhere. '''Galaximus: Isn't that nice, guys? He made a little game for you! Patrick: Games? I love games! I wanna play! I wanna play! *he runs over and assembles the parts* Jenny: You guys are insane! You're trying to destroy us! Mr. P heads to the room. Mr. P: 'I dont hear working. Now get to it! '''Mr. Red: '''Sorry, lord. I was too busy examining Nebula's battle armor. I just can't believe how technologically advanced the Inkling race are! '''Mr. P: '''Not you! Those little slaves. ''Mr. P snickers. '''Nebula: We are done, Mr. P. Take a look.